Seven Minutes in Minecraft
by facemygeneration
Summary: In a Mavin highschool AU, sophomores Michael, Gavin, and Ray throw a party with the help of their senior friend Geoff. Things get a little out of hand when someone (coughRAYcough) suggests the game "Seven Minutes in Heaven." Rated T for language. Not really planning on smut, but if I go that way I'll warn everyone beforehand.


Seven Minutes in Minecraft

A Mavin Fanfic by fictionisreal

Summary: In a Mavin highschool AU, sophomores Michael, Gavin, and Ray throw a party with the help of their senior friend Geoff. Things get a little out of hand when someone (coughRAYcough) suggests the game "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Spin the bottle!" someone shouted, throwing their empty beer bottle into the middle of the room. It skidded to a stop at Gavin's feet. After a moment of silent contemplation, he picked it up and turned it upside down over his open mouth, getting the very last drops out of it. He looked to his left to see Michael there giving him the most disgusted look ever.

"Dude. Standards."

Gavin shot Michael a death-glare, stuck out his tongue, and then turned his head, not even gracing him with his beautiful face anymore. He ignored the little 'how fucking old are you?' from his best friend's direction, and instead shouted to no one in particular, "How about never have I ever?"

"No, man, that game is fucking lame," hollered Ray. "Fucking seven minutes in heaven is where it's at."

Vehement agreement echoed throughout the room, and Ray smiled that smug goddamn smile that he always got when something went his way. He turned to Geoff and grinned. "See, people are always horny as fuck. Especially when they're plastered."

Geoff just shook his head. He couldn't believe that they had convinced him to come here.

_"Geoff! You look fucking terrible!" Michael smiled his biggest smile and smacked Geoff on the back._

_"Good morning to you too, idiot," Geoff spat back. He was not in a good mood. It was a Monday and he didn't want to be at school._

_"How's our favourite senior doing today?" said a voice behind him, suspiciously British._

_Wow, "Team Nice Dynamite" was gracing Geoff with their fucking presence. Wasn't he lucky? They thought they were really fucking cute with their little nicknames, didn't they? It really was too early in the morning for this kind of shit. He slammed his locker closed and turned around to see his only fellow senior in their group of friends walking up._

_"Hey, what about me?" Jack said, having just returned from his locker._

_"Oh, you know we love you, Jack," Ray assured him, in a slightly condescending tone, "but you aren't going to be here this Friday."_

_Ray just popped out of nowhere, as per usual. The entirety of "Team Lads" was now here., swarming around him, in annoyingly chipper moods. It was making him feel very uneasy._

_"What do you guys want?"_

_"Us? Want something? Geoff, it's like you don't trust us or something!"_

_"I don't, you dumbasses. Now spit it out."_

_They all laughed nervously. God, this was getting weird. Geoff stared at them impatiently. "Can you move it along? I have classes to get to." Well, he sure never thought he'd hear himself say that._

_Ray looked at Michael expectantly. Michael opened his mouth, then slammed it shut and stared at Gavin. Gavin shook his head quickly and shoved Ray._

_"Okay, okay. We want to throw a party."_

_"Um, you don't need my permission, guys. Do what you fucking want." Geoff started to walk away, shaking his head, when Michael grabbed his arm and turned him back around._

_"We want you to come!"_

_"No."_

_All three of the sophomore stared at him blankly. Had they really not been expecting that to be his answer? It was bad enough that he hung out with sophomores every weekend (and usually gamed with them on the weekdays, too), but to party with them, too? No fucking way._

_"But...why not?" asked Gavin. He looked so cute and innocent that Geoff softened a little bit._

_"You know that I'm pushing it with hanging out with you guys! I can't just come promote a teeny-bopper excuse for a party."_

_"But we need you to make it cool! That's why we want you to come! You're like...like...the boss of the entire school! It will be cool if you say it is!"_

_Geoff stared at Gavin. He was lanky and his hair was sticking out every which way, but in a year or two he would be attractive enough. And the shy but cheeky British accent would make him a bitch-magnet. He had potential. Everyone could see that, too, it wasn't just Geoff. Maybe if he went to the party, people wouldn't judge him too badly. It would be Gavin's party. And Michael's, and Ray's. It wasn't like these were obscure sophomores. They were the most popular in their class. And he could make it into a pretty good rager, if he tried hard enough..._

_Michael could see him mulling it over in his head. That was as good as a yes, really. All they needed was for him to think about it. Geoff's brain would do the rest. It was self-destructive, really. "Hey, thanks, Geoff!" He started to walk backwards._

_"Wait, wait, I never agreed to-" he looked at their faces, so goddamn hopeful. "Oh, fine, you assholes!"_

_"Yeah, thanks, man. You're the best.," yelled Ray as they all retreated down the hallways together, walking backwards quickly, before Geoff talked himself out of it._

_"Oh, and you bring the booze!" yelled Gavin, already about twenty feet away._

_"You know, sometimes I really regret being your friends," Geoff shouted back at the top of his lungs._

_They all just smiled at him, innocent as fucking cherubs._

And where the fuck was Jack, anyway? He had told Geoff he would come, but he hadn't clearly, since Geoff was there, at a fucking sophomore party alone.

Although, in sophomore standards, this party was pretty good. Geoff had brought all the basics for a senior party, toned down a couple scales, told pretty much the entire school it was happening (putting a lot of emphasis on the fact that he was planning most of it), and it had worked out for the most part. He was actually sort of proud, as he scanned the room.

There were juniors here, even a couple seniors he knew by association. Gavin's basement was a fucking mosh pit of people. The couches were stuffed with people, and people sat on top of those people, and the excess were scattered around the floor. There was even a couple in the corner this close to just screwing then and there in the corner of the room. It was almost up to senior standards, really. Gavin, Michael, and Ray looked very pleased with themselves.

But seven minutes in heaven? How much more middle school could you get?

God, sometimes he really regretted helping these people out. Or just being associated with them at all.

"Okay, as party host, I say Gavin Free should spin this bottle first to find out which lucky lady goes into the closet with him first. No homo."

"No, no, that's okay, thank you." It wasn't that Gavin didn't want to kiss any girls. He loved kissing girls. Well, he assumed he would, once he had his first kiss. But this wasn't the way to have it.

"What, you're pussying out?"

Gavin narrowed his eyes at Ray but caught the bottle when he threw it nonetheless. He smiled for the rest of the room as he spun it, not wanting to look like a buzzkill, but Gavin really didn't feel in the mood for seven minutes with some random sophomore girl today.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...it spun around and around again and again and again, and then finally it started slowing down. The circular blur of brown started to morph back into the shape of a bottle, and Gavin's breath caught in his throat. For some reason it felt like his entire future rested on this. And then it stopped on him. No wait, one to his left. He looked over and drew in a quiet breath.

The room fell into complete silence. This was the most drama they had seen all night. Everyone sat and waited. Who knows how long it was. Gavin started to fidget. Ray coughed. Everyone could hear that couple in the corner of the room moaning quietly. Things were pretty awkward, to say the least.

"Uhm, Michael?" Gavin asked tentatively. He hadn't said anything yet.

Michael looked over at him, and they met eyes. And then laughter. High pitched and fast and crazy-the kind Michael only does when he finds something overwhelmingly funny or is really fucking nervous. Gavin wondered somewhere in his mind which one it was, but he pushed the thought away.

"Gavin, do you think we actually have to go in the closet for seven minutes now?"

"Fuck yeah, you do!" Ray yelled through his laughter. Of course he thought this was funny. He was Ray.

"You fucking pervert. You just want to see two guys doing it, don't you?" Michael threw back, but by that point Ray was already pushing them into Gavin's adjoining room.  
"This isn't a closet," Ray told them seriously, biting back laughter, "but there's a bed, so that's a plus!" They could hear him surrender to his need to giggle once he slammed the door shut and put a chair in front of it.

"God, he really is a Class-A asshole, isn't he?" Michael started to asking, turning to look at Gavin. "Whoa, man, what the fuck are you doing!" he shouted less than a second after, when Gavin tried to cup Michael's face in his hands.

"Oh...I thought we were supposed to kiss...?" Gavin looked legitimately confused by the whole situation.

"Dude, we aren't actually going to do that. We're not fucking gay." Michael looked at him sort of skeptically.

Gavin's eyes widened, and he looked down quickly, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, Michael!"

Luckily, Michael just chuckled. "You're such a fucking dumbass, you know that? Now where's the goddamn Xbox. We have seven minutes to kill."


End file.
